Away teams
A list of landing parties and away teams. ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) 2151 *Rigel X first away team ( ): **Captain Jonathan Archer **Subcommander T'Pol **Commander Charles Tucker III **Lieutenant Malcolm Reed **Ensign Travis Mayweather **Ensign Hoshi Sato *Suliban helix away team ( ): **Captain Jonathan Archer **Commander Charles Tucker III *Qo'noS first away team ( ): **Captain Jonathan Archer **Subcommander T'Pol **Ensign Hoshi Sato :The away team to Qo'noS accompanied the Klingon Klaang, although the journey was a return home for him, not an away mission. : implies that, before the events of the episode, an away team from ''Enterprise visited a planet that was home to a species resembling the Earth slug. Although the episode does establish that Ensign Hoshi Sato was included in the away team, it is unclear whether any other members of the crew accompanied her and, if so, who or how many.'' *Axanar cargo ship first away team ( ): **Captain Jonathan Archer **Lieutenant Malcolm Reed **Ensign Hoshi Sato *Axanar cargo ship second away team ( ): **Captain Jonathan Archer **Commander Charles Tucker III **Ensign Hoshi Sato **Doctor Phlox *Unnamed planet away team ( ): **Ensign Hoshi Sato **Doctor Phlox *Archer IV first away team ( ): **Captain Jonathan Archer **Subcommander T'Pol **Commander Charles Tucker III **Ensign Travis Mayweather **Crewman Elizabeth Cutler **Crewman Ethan Novakovich **Unnamed science officer **Porthos *Archer IV atmosphere away team ( ): **Captain Jonathan Archer **Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Archer IV second away team ( ): **Unknown member(s) 2152 : to be added 2153 : to be added 2154 : to be added 2155 : to be added USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) 2254 *Talos IV First Landing party ( ): ** Captain Christopher Pike ** Dr. Phillip Boyce ** Lieutenant Spock ** Lieutenant Jose Tyler ** CPO Garrison ** an unnamed geologist *Talos IV Second Landing party ( ): ** Lieutenant "Number One" ** Yeoman J.M. Colt 2265 : to be added 2266 : to be added 2267 : to be added 2268 : to be added 2269 : to be added 2270 : to be added 2273 : to be added 2285 : to be added USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) : to be added USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2364 : to be added 2365 : to be added 2366 *Promellian battle cruiser away team ( ): **Jean-Luc Picard **Data **Worf *Galorndon Core rescue away team ( ) **William Riker **Geordi La Forge **Worf *Federation scientific outpost Away Team 1 ( ) **William Riker **Beverly Crusher **Data **Worf *Gamma Hromi II Away Team 1 ( ) **William Riker **Data **Geordi La Forge **Worf 2367 *Terlina III Away Team 1 ( ): **William Riker **Geordi La Forge **Worf *Ventax II Away Team 1 ( ): **Jean-Luc Picard **Data **Deanna Troi **Worf *Tarchannen III Away Team 1 ( ): **William Riker **Susanna Leijten **Data **Geordi La Forge **Worf *Tarchannen III Away Team 2 ( ): **William Riker **Susanna Leijten **Beverly Crusher **Data **Worf 2368 : to be added 2369 *Relay Station 47 Away Team 1 ( ): **William Riker **Beverly Crusher **Geordi La Forge **Worf *Vilmor II Away Team 1 ( ): **Jean-Luc Picard **Beverly Crusher **Worf **Captain Nu'Daq 2370 : to be added USS Defiant (NX-74205) : to be added USS Voyager : to be added Category:Lists